Birdwatching
by Siderial
Summary: Nishikino Maki had never found it quite as enjoyable a hobby until today. Future AU.


**Birdwatching**

"For someone who's aspiring to become a fashion designer, you sure don't know how to dress in the winter, Kotori," Maki remarked, scrutinising her friend's state of attire – or lack thereof. Despite residing in New York in the middle of perhaps one of the coldest winters the concrete jungle of a city had ever faced, Minami Kotori arrived at their rendezvous spot in front of Maki's flat woefully underdressed for the climate. The collar and lower edges of her white button-down shirt peeked out from beneath a red reindeer-patterned wool pullover – both of which Maki knew to be part of her recent rotation of loungewear, after countless sleepovers at the medical school student's apartment. The designer's legs were sporting comfortable but hardly insulating cotton track pants, and to top it all off, dainty feet were clad in a pair of otherwise unremarkable sneakers from their school idol days.

Perhaps the only thing 'right' about her clothes was the thick military green winter parka, but even that was rendered somewhat useless, seeing as it was completely unhooked on the front.

However, Maki had to begrudgingly admit that the designer still _looked_… presentable. _Stylish_, even, in the youthful, endearingly messy sort of way, if Maki were to be so bold. The junior doctor inwardly sighed. _'Only Kotori could pull off something like this...'_

As a cold breeze rushed past them, Kotori violently shivered. Shoving her numb, gloveless hands deeper into her coat's pockets, the designer hunched into herself to retain as much heat as possible. "I– I was rushing out of the dorm!" Kotori half-squeaked, half-panted, still somewhat breathless from her impromptu run; in order to make it on time for their meeting, Kotori found herself sprinting the four blocks between Maki's apartment building and their University campus. "My… My professor… He called me in at the last minute to make some final adjustments to my design before we submitted it for judging…"

Maki resignedly shook her head, and silky locks of red hair, which she had allowed to grow a little more past her shoulders in recent years, swayed in time to the tiny motion. "I guess some things really don't change…"

Kotori blinked, peering up from her well-kempt fringe. "Eh?"

"You're as dedicated and flighty as ever," Maki said, reaching out to button the designer's jacket.

Kotori puffed her cheeks indignantly at the offhanded comment, watching slender fingers deftly hook her coat; such was the skill of an aspiring neurosurgeon. "Maki-chan…"

Anything else she was about to say died on her lips, however, when the medical student removed her scarf and proffered it. "Here."

At first, Maki had held it out confidently. But after a few beats passed, and Kotori failed to respond, the medical student's demeanour abruptly changed. Her body tensed, and Maki nervously shifted her weight between her legs, violet eyes intentionally darted to look at everything but the curiously staring designer. Feeling heat creep its way up her neck, Maki hastily stuttered, "W-What are you staring for? Hurry up and take it."

Kotori glanced down uncertainly at the beige muffler. She noted its design, instantly recognising the tastefully striped pattern; Burberry. It was expected that Maki's parents would shower their daughter with such luxuries (only the best for their single child), and while Kotori appreciated the generous offer… should she really be wearing that? Moreover, what kind of friend would she be if she let Maki – who she knew wasn't partial to the cold – suffer because of her own oversight? Hesitance muddied her amber eyes. "But…"

"I'll be fine. My clothes are thick enough," Maki insisted, extending her arm further. Another gust of wind swept by, eliciting another bout of shudders from the vulnerable designer as it buffeted their forms. Maki squinted balefully. "Now take it before you freeze."

Kotori chewed on her plump gloss-stained lower lip. Gingerly accepting the offer, she locked eyes with the embarrassed medical student and flashed her a sincere smile. "Thank you, Maki-chan."

Maki stiffened, unable to keep the small hitch out of her breath. "I-It's no big deal," she asserted as her finger subconsciously moved to twirl the loose, well-maintained ends of her tresses; an old nervous reflex. "I just… if you were sick, it would be troublesome."

Kotori giggled, wrapping the soft scarf around her exposed neck. Remnants of Maki's presence clung to the quality, albeit expensive, fabric in the form of her gentle lavender perfume and lingering warmth, both of which enveloped Kotori like a comforting blanket – secure and reassuring. "I'm not the only one who hasn't changed," she teased.

Huffing, Maki's head twisted sharply away. "I… I have no idea what you're talking about," she stubbornly claimed.

The designer hummed cheerfully upon receiving the predictable response. With a mischievous grin, Kotori hooked her arm with Maki's and sidled up intimately close to her side. The medical school student protested, although her efforts were half-hearted and more so done out of habit, rather than born of actual opposition.

Nevertheless, Kotori placated Maki with the promise of introducing her to a new restaurant she had discovered – another norm developed between the two of them over the course of their stay in New York. Leading the way, Kotori happily noted that Maki immediately and dutifully fell into step without question. The first time the designer had felt comfortable enough to drag Maki along, which honestly hadn't taken long, given their past, Maki had reacted woodenly, unused to the contact. Granted, she had been friends with the incredibly touchy-feely Hoshizora Rin, but that had been _Rin_. Maki had gotten used to _Rin_.

But now, she was naturally relaxed around Kotori too, and a part of the designer trilled ecstatically at the thought.

"So where is this place?" Maki asked, easily keeping astride next to Kotori as they walked at an appropriate New Yorker pace, weaving through the Sunday morning crowd. .

"Just a little ahead!" Kotori chipperly answered as she led them around the corner. They came to a momentary stop at a traffic junction, where – to fill the quiet Maki was all too content to foster and while away more time – Kotori inquisitively queried, "How has your internship been?"

"Stressful," Maki admitted. "But enjoyable, nonetheless." The aspiring neurosurgeon released a heavy sigh. "This is the first time this week I'm leaving the house for something other than hospital work."

A frown tugged at Kotori's mouth. "That's no good, Maki-chan…" she chastised lightly. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern, and she inwardly resolved to help the medical student loosen up today in any way possible; there was only more strain to come, with Maki's approaching practical examinations, and no matter how fantastic her stress management ability, Kotori knew Maki would only further neglect herself in the long run. _'Maybe I should drop by more often… Most of my projects are already complete, after all...'_

The green man flickered to life. With Kotori caught in her inner musings, it was Maki who guided them across the street. "It's not like I have a choice Kotori," she wearily said, her enervated – though no less smooth – voice cutting through the designer's brooding. "Besides, you're one to talk. How many all-nighters did you pull while holed up in the fashion department's design studio?"

Kotori fumbled for a retort, but when she could come up with none – and saw Maki's smug expression – the designer petulantly lifted her chin. "That's... different."

Maki rolled her eyes. "Of course it is," she dryly replied, amusement colouring her tone.

Kotori pursed her lips together. "It is," she muttered under her breath. "Maki-chan is different."

Maki's eyebrows knitted in puzzlement. "... Kotori?"

The designer shook her head, willing away the thoughts that clung to her. "No, nothing! It's nothing," she hastily blurted. Amber eyes snapped up to meet probing violets, and Kotori mustered the most genuine smile she could. "Come on, since it's your first day out, let's start with a big lunch!"

"Kotori…" Maki repeated, intent on obtaining a proper answer.

Kotori ignored the warning in Maki's tone. "One of my friends brought me here recently, and it's perfect for a student budget! Nice yet inexpensive food, which is rare, since we're in downtown Manhattan… It has such adorable decor too... "

Letting out a resounding, internal sigh, Maki made a mental note to probe at the designer's mind later, knowing any attempt to do so while Kotori's defences were up was futile. Recent experience had taught her as much, and had shocked Maki initially. Kotori had been, in her opinion, the least obstinate of the second years; to see her act so evasively was… it piqued Maki's interests, to say the least. Nonetheless, deciding following the designer's segue would be – for now – the best option, Maki allowed the tangent to pass.

"Technically, this would be brunch," Maki corrected for the both of them, knowing that Kotori must have skipped her breakfast in order to complete the finish touches to her assignment. Try as the designer might, even she wasn't immune to the negative impact University had on one's lifestyle. As for Maki, well, it was almost a given that the medical student fuelled herself mostly on coffee and whatever healthy snack she could easily whip up in-between hospital hours and rigorous study sessions.

Kotori's stomach let out an audible growl, as if to remind her of her transgression. "Oh, right," Kotori softly said to herself after a short pause. The designer hummed thoughtfully, before amber eyes lit up as an epiphany struck her. "... This just means there's more room for dessert then!"

The enthusiasm in her voice made the corner of Maki's lips twitch in merriment. "Cheesecake again?"

"You can't be in New York and not have their cheesecake," Kotori adamantly stated. "Besides, I found a really nice cafe nearby too! They serve the best tiramisu." Her demeanour perked as she whirled on Maki with a bright smile. "You like tiramisu, right Maki-chan?"

Maki's brows lifted in mild surprise. "I... do," she said after a brief, stunned pause. She had mentioned it casually one day while they had been out together for a luncheon quite like this, albeit dated months ago; never had she thought that Kotori would recall the little trivial bit of information, though.

"Great!" Kotori chirped. She gracefully sidestepped a few inches, tugging Maki along to steer her out of the path of an incoming crowd of suits. "We can head there after our meal. My treat!"

With the abrupt change in gait, the tip of Maki's boot caught onto the pavement crack, causing her to momentarily stagger. However, Maki recovered swiftly, releasing an almost inaudible grunt in the process; the only outward indicator – barring her disgruntled expression – of the happening. "Kotori–"

"Don't worry Maki-chan, I won't tell anyone about how clumsy you can be," Kotori cheekily reassured, clinging tighter to the medical student's arm in anticipation of what was to come next.

Kotori's foresight prevented Maki from springing away in mild affront. Instead, the designer's chest – which she had inadvertently pressed up against the limb – was jostled slightly by the abrupt jerk.

"T-That's not what I was going to say!" Maki vehemently exclaimed, throwing her a peeved glare.

Kotori only giggled playfully.

"You…" Maki huffed exasperatedly, and the white puff that escaped from her lips dissipated lazily into the air. "I was _going_ to say that I can pay for myself."

The designer watched her with an affection twinkle in her eyes. "I know," she said. "But I still want to treat you for all your hard work."

Maki's lips thinned into a narrow line. A low hum reverberated in her throat as she mulled over the statement. "Alright," she eventually conceded. "But brunch will be on me."

Kotori started. "Eh? You don't have to–"

"Of course I don't," Maki sharply replied. "But I want to." Casting her a sideward glance, Maki continued, "Think of it as a celebratory meal for finally completing your project. I know how much it's been weighing on your mind."

The designer's countenance softened. "Thank you Maki-chan."

Maki cleared her throat awkwardly. One of her hands raised to toy with a stray lock of hair. "Y-Yes, well…"

"Even after all these years, you're still a bit of a tsundere, huh?" Kotori warmly observed.

"S-Shut up," Maki stammered, valiantly fighting against the blush that threatened to light up her cheeks. "So?" she continued, hurriedly trying to change the subject. "When will the results for your competition thing be released?"

"Ah, it should be during the Christmas break… They'll be announcing it during the fashion showcase, and all the designers have been sent invitations. It's why I'm not going home for the holidays," Kotori explained. Tilting her head, she curiously inquired, "Maki-chan will be staying here too, right?"

Maki bobbed her head. "Hospitals are always busy around this period, but I'll have some free time." She stared at Kotori from out of her periphery. "I assume I have no choice but to tag along again?"

A gentle smile graced Kotori's lips. "Hm? You always have a choice, Maki-chan," Kotori replied, turning to face the medical student. "But I'd love it if you accompanied me."

Despite her best attempt to feign nonchalance, Maki felt her muscles tense – and knew Kotori did too, since their elbows were hooked together. _'When you look at me like that, there isn't really much of an option, Kotori,' _Maki inwardly groused, annoyed by the faintest trace of fondness she detected in her own thoughts. "... Fine," Maki grudgingly said. "Give me the date and I'll be there."

Kotori beamed, clinging tighter to Maki's arm. "You're the best!"

Maki back straightened, although she tried to internally justify it as a surge of pride, rather than a kneejerk reaction at Kotori's proximity. "O-Of course I am," she haughtily boasted. "And don't you forget it."

Living up to her name, Kotori hummed a jaunty little tune. A little skip in her step began to form, and before long, Maki was struggling to keep pace next to the perky designer.

"Kotori, slow down!" Maki yelped.

"But we only have today to spend together before you go back to work, Maki-chan!"

"We'll have more time once my internship– h-hey!"

* * *

The delighted twinkle in Kotori's eyes never left, even as they stepped back out into the biting cold. "How was it? Delicious, right?"

"Not bad," Maki admitted. There was certainly a charm to the quaint cafe that Kotori had brought her to. Its pastel interior and soothing, laidback atmosphere was incredibly Kotori-esque, Maki had thought when she first entered. Adding affordably priced yet scrumptious desserts only further cemented the idea; it was as if someone had created the cafe _for_ Kotoris. Nestled away in the corner of one of New York's many busy intersections, there was no doubt in Maki's mind that had it not been for the designer, she would have never found the well-concealed little gem.

"What did I tell you about the cheesecake?" Kotori gushed, bouncing gently on the balls of her feet.

Maki sighed, the taste of defeat not nearly bitter enough to overpower the sugary richness she had just consumed. "... You were right," she acknowledged. "It tasted pretty amazing,"

Kotori's euphonious giggle did nothing to assuage the sweetness that lingered in Maki's mouth. "So? What do you want to do now, Maki-chan?" the designer asked, swivelling her head about to scan their surroundings. Considering it was a Sunday afternoon in New York, the streets were relatively deserted; a couple of people milling about, but nowhere near the massive throng typically envisioned. She chalked it up to them being in a residential district.

"I have nothing really in mind. Should we head back–"

A gasp escaped the designer's lips as an ethereal fleck of snow landed innocently on Maki's nose. Wrinkling it instinctively at the frosty sensation, the latter hastily wiped away the melting flake.

The endearing sight drew a mirthful laugh from Kotori, although if it was childish glee attributed to the arrival of snow or Maki's gesture, the aspiring neurosurgeon knew not. Nevertheless, its lilting sound ignited a slow-burning flame in the pit of her stomach; one whose warmth gradually seeped through the rest of her and breathed life into her tired body, much like the coffee she so adored and was addicted to.

"Snow!" Kotori ecstatically cried, holding her bare hands out to catch the frozen droplets mid-descent.

"You act like it's your first time seeing it," Maki remarked. She rested her weight on one leg and folded her arms, content with simply watching Kotori frolic along the sidewalk.

Spinning on her heel, the designer clasped her hands behind her and chirped, "Well, the magic never goes away, does it?"

Maki chose not to respond, though the ill-concealed glint of excitement in her eyes spoke plenty; she was the girl who had grown up believing in Santa, after all.

With a bright smile, Kotori whirled back around and capered off, heedless to the one or two odd looks directed her way.

Maki's brows shot up, startled by the designer's abrupt departure. "Wait, Kotori–"

"Come on, Maki-chan!" Kotori exclaimed over her shoulder, never once pausing in step.

Forced to move, lest she lose the ebullient designer, Maki lagged behind as they traced their way back towards her apartment. "Was she always this energetic?" the young intern mumbled. Shoving her hands into her jacket's pockets, Maki gritted her teeth and tucked herself deeper into her coat to protect herself from a particularly frigid breeze. Only then, as the icy gale assaulted her form, did it occur to Maki how lightly Kotori was still dressed, even with the addition of a scarf. "You're going to catch a cold!" she loudly reprimanded.

"It's fine, Maki-chan!" Kotori replied, tone as carefree as ever.

Maki let out an irritated huff. "No it's not! Because then I have to be the one who takes care of you!" she heatedly retorted. Nonetheless, the designer continued to prance ahead, maintaining the few feet that distanced them.

Violet eyes stayed trained on Kotori, at first exasperated, though it gradually melted away into begrudging affection.

Maki hadn't expected to grow so close to or fond of the designer, even after learning of their mutual residency in the big apple. Granted, she had been friends with all the members of μ's since high school, and while they hadn't drifted apart in the preceding years, with Kotori westward-bound shortly following her graduation and Maki staying behind to enter Tokyo University's esteemed medicine faculty, there hadn't been much of a chance to grow closer beyond the two years they spent as school idols. Infrequent group Skype calls and information relayed from Honoka and Umi constituted most of their interaction beyond that point; at least, until the tail end of Maki's second year in college. The opportunity to work alongside some of the best neurosurgeons America had to offer was simply one she couldn't refuse, and so she had accepted the six-month internship offered in one of New York's finest hospitals.

Subsequently, with Kotori informed of the move, they naturally began to spend time in one another's company – if only to help ease the unsociable medical student's transition.

Her eyebrows knitted pensively. So what changed between then and now? Was it the fact that Kotori was the only person she really knew and trusted in the immediate vicinity? The sleepovers of increasing frequency that compelled the sense of intimacy? Maybe even their occasional romps around the foreign city, courtesy of Kotori's fervent desire to sightsee?

Or perhaps it was how, without the others around to distract them, Maki finally noticed the little nuances that made Kotori stand out. The kind, gentle demeanour that could have put Mother Theresa to shame; her passionate yet tempered disposition to fashion; the adorable lilt to her voice; the utterly breathtaking dedication she had to her friends – the way she had visited Maki with little gifts, knowing almost instinctively when the intern had worn herself to the bone, although it was done in a manner that never made the proud Nishikino heiress feel inept.

Not only that, but how she pranced gracefully down the street of Manhattan, tousled locks bouncing with every spring; each little pirouette and with mesmerising precision while flittering along the sidewalk; the soft, captivating smile that Maki managed to catch a glimpse of mid-spin; every beat was poetry in motion, all raw emotion that welled within Maki and threatened to burst; all things she could never put into words.

Their time as idols clearly did the designer good, as her lithe body moved to a familiar rhythm only they could hear. If Maki got any closer, she undoubtedly knew she would hear the hum of one of their song too; not that she dared, in fear of breaking the spell.

'_Is this why people enjoy birdwatching?'_ Maki mused, feeling an unusual calm wash over her. She inwardly chuckled at her own pun.

"Maki-chan? What are you staring at?"

The smile that tugged subconsciously at her lips immediately fell as Maki blinked, snapped from her reverie. Belatedly realising Kotori had halted to look her way, Maki hastily blundered for an explanation. "W-What? I wasn't…" Even _she_ could hear how nervous she sounded, and – like a switch had been flicked – Maki hardened her resolve. "I wasn't. Staring."

The medical student ignored Kotori's sceptical look with relative ease. "What?"

Kotori hummed, her lips pursed into a pout. "Nothing, Maki-chan. Are you okay?"

She arched a brow at the question; did she look anything but? "Yes," Maki replied. "Are you? It's freezing."

As if to support the statement, another strong gust blew their way, noisily rustling their clothes. The chill that permeated through the flimsy fabric Kotori donned elicited another tremble from the designer. "Ah… You have a point…" she concurred, teeth chattering almost inaudibly. "I guess we should hurry back, huh?"

Maki's eyebrows knitted in concern and mild admonishment. "Definitely, with how you're dressed."

Kotori smiled sheepishly, conceding to the argument. Wordlessly, they continued their trek back, this time at a more leisurely pace. They stood close enough for their shoulders to brush, and the faintest trace of heat to trickle between them, but no more than that. Neither talked, but the silence was amiable – welcomed; Maki had never been the vocal sort, unlike Honoka or Rin, where quiet was virtually unheard of, and Kotori had always been content with following the lead.

However, just as they passed an innocuous alleyway, or at least as innocuous as one could get, Kotori decided to do something unlike her.

To Nishikino Maki, who had been casually strolling alongside the designer, taking in the crisp scent pervading the air, it came as a shock when she suddenly found herself yanked into the dark alley by her forearm. Only the warm body she bumped into stopped her from landing flat on her face.

"Kotori–?"

And then all Maki knew was soft warmth as plump lips pressed against her own.

Electricity lit her nerves on end, and colours exploded behind her eyelids, much like the Fourth of July display they had watched together months ago – fireworks bursting, illuminating otherwise pitch black canvas.

Tense as Maki initially was, it didn't take long for her to melt into the kiss. She became putty in Kotori's soft hands as the slightly shorter fashion designer's fingers crept up and around her smooth, uncovered neck, before weaving themselves through silky red locks.

Frozen by the cold was time, as languid mouths moved in tentative synchrony to an unspoken beat.

When they slowly parted, their lips broke with a soft sound – albeit loud enough to break the still. Releasing the anxious breath caught in her chest, Maki slowly came to as her eyes fluttered open.

The first thing she took note of was the pink speckling Kotori's cheeks, and Maki wondered if it was from the cold, or their kiss. From her periphery, she spotted a fleck of white caught on windblown tresses, and absentmindedly reached to brush it away.

"Maki-chan?" Kotori breathed, subconsciously receptive to the touch.

Maki gulped thickly, taken aback by her own boldness. Nevertheless, she had enough sense to whisper, "Snow… in your hair."

Not receiving a reply prompted Maki to lick her lips anxiously, faintly registering the taste of strawberry lipgloss. "Why?" she softly asked after a few beats.

Her gaze was drawn to Kotori's pearly whites sinking enticingly into her plump lower lip. "Did you not want it?" the designer gingerly queried.

"I…" Maki responded uncertainly, her eyebrows creasing. "Kotori…"

The demure, pleading, watery-eyed look Kotori pinned her with acted as an invisible force that squeezed relentlessly on the hospital intern's heart.

"I'm not… complaining…" Maki admitted with some difficulty through the lump in her throat.

Kotori beamed. Their eyes stayed lock for a few breathless seconds, before Kotori broke contact to whirl around on the balls of her feet, wordlessly continuing their slow trek back towards the Nishikino's residence. Maki stayed planted in place, still too dazed to make a move.

"Maki-chan?"

Said girl blinked. "Huh?" she blurted, staring unfocused at the designer.

"Aren't you coming?" Kotori asked with an innocent tilt of the head.

The redhead's eyebrows furrowed as she took a beat to process those words, before she snapped from her trance. "Yes," she brusquely replied, unconsciously straightening her posture to recollect her regal air. The action drew a light, tinkling laugh from Kotori. "... What are you giggling for?"

The designer graced her with a delighted grin. "I was just thinking how cute Maki-chan is."

"What?" Maki sputtered, rosy cheeks flushing a dark crimson. "Don't say something like that aloud!"

"But Maki-chan–"

"I'm leaving without you," the hospital intern firmly declared, striding past Kotori with the little bruised pride she could muster. It didn't take the giggling designer much effort to catch up to Maki, however, and Kotori contented herself with keeping stride alongside the redhead, who began to slow to a moderate pace.

Comfortable silence fell over them yet again, and it was in this hush that Kotori allowed herself to revel in the faint but frequent brush of Maki's hand and arm against her own.

"For the record, you're cuter," Maki lowly murmured after some time, having felt the words sit on her tongue for too long.

The abruptness of it all, coupled with the sincerity in Maki's tone and the mere words that left those lush lips made Kotori's heart skip a beat. Freezing in place, Kotori uttered under her breath a bewildered, "... Maki-chan?"

Said medical student cleared her throat, appearing sheepish at the slip. "Let's get going already," she announced, continuing to tread ahead of the designer.

"Maki-chan!" Kotori called, briskly chasing the girl to catch her by the hand.

Maki huffed, more embarrassed than frustrated. "What is it?"

"Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend now?" Kotori asked with a coy grin.

Maki's heart leapt into her throat. "_W-What_?" she sputtered, the flush on her face so intense that for a second, Maki thought she could have legitimately passed out. It took awhile for the hospital heiress to recover, and when she did, the first thing that swelled up in her was huffy rebelliousness at the fashionista's gall. "... The least you could do is take me out on a date."

Kotori's head canted innocently. "Today doesn't count?"

"No," Maki firmly denied. "Try again."

Kotori giggled. "I'll try as many times as you'll let me."

"I– You–" the redhead stuttered. "W-Well, that's–" Pausing at Kotori's victorious look, the familiar feeling of indignation, Maki's go-to emotion when flustered, won out and took over. "J-Just hurry up!" she barked, her tone uneven and squeaky, still holding remnants of fleeting embarrassment.

Gently taking the disgruntled doctor-to-be's hand in hers, Kotori laughed, and with tender eyes, said softly, "Whatever you say, Maki-chan."

Feeling what were becoming incredibly familiar sensations of shyness blossom within her chest, all a red-faced Maki could come up with was an exasperated:

"M-Mou! I give up!"

* * *

**AN:** My not-so-secret, not-at-all-guilty ship. I just pair Maki with everyone, really, but KotoMaki has got to be my favourite, most underappreciated submarine. … Right next to NozoMaki, of course. (Why haven't I written for them yet, geez.)

Honestly not sure if their voices are spot on, but I'm handwaving it because LUL FUTURE AU LUL KOTOMAKI IS CRACK ANYWAY. It was a struggle to wrap up too, Christ. But hey, a fun little thing written on a whim.

Un-proof-read and unedited. Feel free to message me if you spot any errors. And reviews and favourites are always much appreciated!


End file.
